


ZERO LUCKS GIVEN

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-predatory lesbian OC, One Shot, St. Patrick's Day, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Written mostly because @thequakeriderwritersguild did a post and I thought about if for 5 seconds before heading to Google to look up snarky shirts. If you enjoy QuakeRider give it a try.





	ZERO LUCKS GIVEN

Well those loveable archivists over at the QuakeRider writers guild went and gave me an idea, they are like super good at that it's like they don't even have to try really. If you like my style then this should amuse you, if you are new to my works welcome please have a look around.

 **WarNinGs** : Non-predatory lesbian OC, One Shot, QuakeRider.

**Aishi Say**

"Happy St. Patty's day all, try and miss people's shoes if you over do it they appreciate it."

**ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN**

Daisy checked her messages one last time before slipping her phone into her jacket pocket with a smile. Robbie was on his way and with how he drives she would not have to wait long for him to grace them all with his presence. It had been a bit of a fight to get him to come out and play with her without a fight in their near future, but in the end she had won. Saving the entire world a few times earned one a night off, seriously more than one but one battle at a time. Lance had told her about various bars he knew from all over, the guy got around. This one was very open to silly white people getting drunk and having a good time on Saint Patrick's day without becoming all offended by the jokes. Any bar that kicked handsy men out after one warning was one she would let a little lose in. Deciding to head inside since it was a bit chilly to stand around waiting, even for the 'Hellcharger', she unzipped her leather jacket. Her hunter green tank top was adorned with shiny gold lettering stating ZERO LUCKS GIVEN, a little inside joke since Robbie did not believe in luck. Cheap green beads hung around her neck and shifted with a plastic rattle as she moved around a hugging couple.

Sitting down at the bar she smiled watching the mass of happy people laugh and joke around her, this place had good vibes. A single night to forget she was a super agent and defender of Inhuman rights who wanted to hang with a demon power soul collector who would ring of fire to other worlds without much of a warning. Made getting to know a guy harder then normal that was for sure, it did not help Robbie was not always willing open up. Knowing what she did about his life before meeting her she understood, and could fill in a few blanks easy enough. A tap on the smooth wood in front of her drew her attention from her musing, "huh?"

"What'll ya have lass?"

"Oh...um, got something good for waiting for a friend?" Daisy gave the man a little unsure smile, didn't bars normally have a holiday special?

"Two of my norm," A red head smirked as she winked at the cute brunette. "You don't mind me buying ya ah drink do ya?"

"No, not at all," Daisy answered trying to figure out if the accent sounded more like Fitz or Lance, she really was bad with accents for a spy. "We are all friends here right?"

"Oh aye lass, ah wee bit o' fun is all many be after," The bartender set two beer mugs of green liquid down and smiled before moving on to help a small group.

"Love your shirt," The red head commented glancing down at gold shining in field of dark green surround by black leather.

"Thanks, it's kinda an inside joke," Daisy sipped the drink, tasted alright even if green everything was not always the most appealing color scheme. She had never liked green ketchup and was glad that fad had ended quickly.

"Your friend not ah big believer in luck?" Bright blue eyes caught the light when she smiled a knowing smile.

"Nope, he is a piratical kind of guy," Daisy took another sip, Robbie may not believe in luck but she sure did.

"He eh? He meeting ya here?" A hint of disappointment could be heard in her voice, even if friend did not have to mean boyfriend.

"mm hm," Daisy hummed with a nod, the guy needed to remember what being normal felt like if he ever really had back when he had been. "Had to fight him, but he bowed to my wisdom in the end."

Bright green nails flashed when hands clapped, "Well done that ima sure."

Daisy nodded knowing what that mean in American English thanks to Jemma and Fitz and later Hunter, "Thanks, he can be stubborn which can be cute when he is not being a man about it."

"Main reason I don'ot date 'em, not worth the bother," Smirking she took a swig curious to see how that was taken.

Daisy blinked before nodding with a bit of a smile, "They are not all so bad, but you have a valid point. Daisy."

"Kira, you Americans and your odd names," Kira shook head in amusement, at least it was pretty.

Daisy grinned, she had gone from Skye to Daisy and wondered sometimes how different things would have been if she had never been or had always been Daisy. "At least it's not Buffy...what person names their daughter something most people wouldn't name their dogs?"

Kira chuckled, "A horrid one to be sure." Daisy nodded finishing her drink with an amused smile, it looked good on her. Taking a green tiara from her orange red hair she placed it on wavy brown and nodded, "Looks ah fair bit better on ya."

Daisy reached up and touched the plastic princess crown, it was cheap plastic but made her smile regardless. Slipping roughly half her beads off she dropped them over Kira's head and grinned, "Much better."

Kira fingered a strand of plastic shamrocks and held up two fingers for the bartender, "Share and shake alike."

Daisy nodded, turning when a fresh drink was set down before her, shrugging she took it Robbie would be driving her home so she could get a little tipsy if she wanted to. "Today everybody's Irish right?"

"That is the idea," Kira agreed raising her mug, grinning when Daisy clinked her mug against hers with a matching grin. There was little harm in making friends until her friend showed up, or stood her up proving he was a blind fool.

Daisy made a mental note to tell Lance his bar recommendation had been spot on as she took a long drawl. Lowering her mug she grinned when she noticed what was playing, "You like dancing Kira?"

"Would love ta princess," Kira stood blowing with flourish before holding out her arm for Daisy to take. Daisy curtsied with equal exaggeration before laughing as she was lead out to the floor to join the masses dancing.

**ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN**

Robbie stepped out of Lucy not at all bothered by the chilly wind, such things did not really effect him nowadays. The parking lot was pretty full, the noise from the pub was lively but not in the violent way. The Rider did not sense anyone about that screamed for Its personal attention so Robbie relaxed, Daisy had said this place was recommend by a friend who knew things. Not asking he had continued to listen to his often dance partner continue talking about her plans for the night, nothing odd for an American on this particular day. He had not given it much thought until he had been invited along as if that kind of thing was normal. Since returning from dealing with the Darkhold he had been spending more time getting to know the Team, and letting them get used to him in turn. Hanging out as just friends was not that strange of an idea really, hanging out with just Daisy still was. This was not a mission, sanctioned or otherwise, so what was it? A date seemed far fetched, they got along and all but she could do far bettered then a twice damn high-school drop out. No it was far more likely Daisy just wanted to get to know him better without the others around, and grab a drink or two. Nothing wrong with that, she would do the same with any of the others and he was basically on the Team now, sort of.

Shrugging he unzipped his jacket as he walked inside, noise and crowds only mildly distracting. Hunting in LA had honed his senses even without the demonic enhancement that came with the Rider smoldering under his now always new skin. Glancing towards the bar he did not see her, ignoring the pretty girl who smiled at him. The last thing he wanted was to encourage any strangers, he was here to met Daisy not just any pretty girl who noticed him. She pouted for a moment before a guy ordering a drink caught her eye, he wished them luck as he moved away from the door. A flash of sliver drew his attention, the twin rings were ones he knew Daisy wore. Moving towards the hand that appeared in the air in synch with the music he stopped at the edge of the crowd who had decided to just watch and cheer. It was nothing new for any place with a dance floor, club or not.

Daisy was wearing a pair of well fitted black jeans, ankle boots, and her own leather jacket which was familiar enough to him. Her shirt was a rich green, a color he rarely wore since that night, with thick golden block lettering that glinted in the light as she moved. Green beads swayed and shifted over darker fabric be it shirt or jacket. A cheap princess style tiara was stuck in gold kissed wavy brown, still in place after he was not sure how long. The women Daisy was dancing with was an orange red head with pale skin and blue eyes which looked authentic, in LA you saw plenty of dye jobs and contacts. She was dressed in pale jeans and a lose tank top proclaiming she put the she in shenanigans, her humor seemed on par with Daisy's. Frowning he studied the stranger but she was not threatening Daisy so he just crossed his arms and watched. Daisy might be tipsy but she was not drunk or drugged so if she did not want the stranger that close she could do something about it herself. It was not like he was her boyfriend, or jealous, or anything like that.

**ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN**

Daisy ignored the eyes on her, she had great muscle control thanks to her training under May so she could move and she knew it. Kira had some nice moves on her as well, and it was nice to just forget she was agent Johnson and just be Daisy for a night. Just moving to the music and not training or spying felt so good she knew the giddiness was not just a beer buzz. Sensing rather then seeing a stare she knew she looked up at the end of the current song, ignoring the claps and whistles. Robbie was standing there arms crossed, dark eyes watching her, expression neutral but she could tell his thoughts were a bit dark by the fact he had not met her stare yet. His open jacket revealed a vibrant orange, standing out all the more against his dark jacket and rich brown skin. When his gaze turned up to met hers she smiled warmly at him, she had not noticed him right away but it was impossible to miss his stare on her. Moving away from Kira she walked up to her friend stopping before him and his still crossed arms, "Been here long?"

"About half a song," Robbie answered evenly, glancing at the pale women over Daisy's shoulder who was watching them with interest. He could all but feel his hackles rising, lips wishing to pull back into a snarl, "Miss much?"

Daisy frowned a little when Robbie glanced at Kira, cheek flexing as she had seen a few times, "Just working out a few kinks while I waited." Robbie nodded but said nothing, jaw twitching and she wondered what Kira had done to get that response. She would swear Robbie was jealous but she did not remember telling him about past girlfriends, which ended better then her last few boyfriends starting with they were all still alive and sane. Girls danced together it did not mean the same thing as two guys doing the same thing, he was from LA so he had to know that no matter how reclusive he had been and was now. Curious she glanced behind her and Kira winked, turning she touched Robbie's arm feeling the muscle coiled under soft cool leather. "She's just friendly, not handsy so you can stop with the Mack frowning at her now." When he looked down at her questioningly she grinned, so he had been jealous interesting. As she got to know him she had noticed they clicked well, it made her wonder if they would become closer still but Robbie was slow to really put himself out there. She was not sure what he was like before the accident, other then more laid back according to Gabe, but she was starting to think shy was default. He was use to dealing with women in his line of work so working with them was fine but more personal interactions were less ordered. It was sweet the big bad Ghost Rider was a gentleman at heart, he sure as Hell hadn't treated her or Elena as weak because they were female. Sure he had been semi-gentle with her but he was curious and she had not exactly gone full force on him either. "No green?"

Robbie turned his smoldering stare from the flirty woman to the darker one who touched his arm, unafraid of what he had become. He allowed her to study him before narrowing his eyes at the wink the other gave them. When Daisy tried to sooth his nerves he frowned at her questioningly but believed her, Daisy did not let anyone manhandle her anymore. If she told him her friend was hands off then he believed her, flirting did not mean groping after all. When she commented on his lack of green he arched a brow at her before looking away, "I don't wear it much anymore."

When Robbie looked away voice pained she blinked before it clicked for her, he had been wearing green that day. It was no wonder he had avoided the color when so many tried to wear as much of it as possible today. Seeing so many in it did not seem to bother him so she ignored the flash of guilt she had felt for decking herself out in it. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a felt hat she had gotten just to tease a friend, she had no one in mind at the time. The flash of bright green drew Robbie's attention but he made no move to stop her from putting the silly hat on his head. The gold band matched the lettering on her own shirt, the red swaks comical but that was the idea, and the kiss me I'm Irish card was a cute touch. Robbie blinked before glancing up, he could not see the hat in all it's glory like she could. Giggling she pulled out her phone and snapped a few shots, the last one capturing a glorious warning look, "Don't pout you are adorable."

Robbie rolled his eyes at Daisy, the shit he let her get away with really sometimes, "Hardly."

Daisy giggled again raising her phone again, pouting when he closed a gloved hand over the camera with a look that said enough. He just might crush her phone if she ignored him so she sighed dramatically and he let her phone go. Returning it to her pocket she she stuck out her tongue at him, "Not my fault you are cute pouting, that is so on you."

Robbie arched a brow, "You put this ridiculous thing on my head so it is very much your fault."

Daisy smirked when Robbie did not comment on her calling him cute, he really was. His face was so expressive when he let it be, his dark eyes intense, those freckles giving him a touch of innocence in her opinion. Sure freckles did not mean young and young did not mean innocent but it just worked for him. For all his muttering he had tried to remove it, it was not like she could stop him really. Reaching out she closed her nimble hands around the edges of his open jacket, getting his full attention but no defensive reaction. Robbie knew she was no threat to him and so was no threat to her now, he was so logical for a mass murdering vigilante. Giggling at her own musing she caught his questioning look with a hint of concern. She had missed being looked at like that, missed more then she thought she had. Pulling down as she moved close she caught parting lips with her own, fists tight around smooth leather not about to let him get away this time. While he was gone she had realized he had come to mean a lot to her, and when he left a second time his look back had been the last conformation she needed he cared back. Here they were among strangers, no roles, no regulations, no reason to hide anything especially from each other.

She felt Robbie freeze in shock, not surprised or offended since the guy was not used to people touching him let alone being so demanding intimate about it. For a moment she was worried he was going to push her off and walk out, maybe being so damn blunt had not been a good idea after all no mater how sexy genuine concern for her was. Gloved hands closed around her upper arms and she tensed for a moment, hoping he was not about to reject her. She needed to try and save him no mater how hopeless it might seem with his current deal hanging over them. If redemption was easy then it would be meaningless, she was still getting there herself. She could of cried in relief when Robbie pulled her closer rather then pushing her away, right hand moving to the back of her neck, left arm at the small of her back. Smooth leather felt good against her sensitive skin, his solid warmth around her, mouth as demanding as her own had been at the start. She did not see Kira smile with a nod at them before walking off, the bar could be burning down around them and she would not have noticed a damn thing if it was not pertaining to Robbie. When he pulled away she heard herself protest, breathing was a highly over rated body function really, "Robbie?"

"You can easy up on the death-grip before you hurt yourself, I'm not going anywhere," Robbie assured the Inhuman who was still fisting his jacket like it would save their lives. It was flattering to be sure but he knew that kind of tight grip hurt after a while, like not breathing really.

Daisy blinked before realizing what he was teasing her about, making a show of letting his jacket go she grinned up at him. Rich brown shown with shades she had not noticed when not this close, she could spend hours counting the colors in those eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck she decided this hold on him was much better, she had short hair and smooth skin she could easily touch now. "I should have done that sooner."

Robbie chuckled, they had been rather busy since they met, "Asked me out or kissed me?"

"Shh, no making me think right now, not fair," Daisy half teased as she leaned close, closing her own dark brown eyes when Robbie took the hint. Maybe luck was not real, maybe it was, but if the universe wanted them to be happy who was she to disappoint it?

**ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN ZERO LUCKS GIVEN**

This idea started as just a short little drabble with Daisy getting a wee bit too tipsy and the silly hat kiss but that thing we call plot just had to add itself here and there. It did the same thing with so many of my Christmas themed One Shots, the cheeky little bastard. That said hope you enjoyed this little holiday themed One Shot.

 


End file.
